A gas turbine engine includes a compressor section with multiple rows or stages of stator vanes and rotor blades. In a gas turbine engine, the turbine rotor blades drive the compressor and an electric generator to generate electrical power. Some gas turbine engines include a fan positioned forward of the entrance to the compressor. This fan can provide additional propulsion to the gas turbine engine.
During operation, the fan rotates in order to provide propulsion. The fan may create high turning of the airflow and may create tangential or circumferential air flow. As the fan is positioned forward of the compressor, the air will not be flowing in an axial direction into the compressor from the fan. A set of stator blades may be provided at the inlet to the compressor in order to turn the air exiting the fan to an intended direction. This set of stator blades may be referred to as a fan exit stator.